


Hugs from a Drunken Dean

by spiritual_spud



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/pseuds/spiritual_spud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Dean x reader kind of thing that just kind of happened because i kept thinking about leather jackets and their aroma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs from a Drunken Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is mainly a quick jot down of an idea.

The pie burned slightly through the tin onto your hands, you placed it on the table as you reached for the whipped cream, sliding it across the smooth surface and sighing contently when it dinked against the edge of the pie tin.

Arguing from the two brothers echoed in the next room, in celebration of the current victory over a spirit that laid elaborate puzzles and confusing hints to their next kill, you all decided to buy the booze and hopefully not get too pissed, but pissed enough to forget maths.

The sound of Deans drunken slurs quietened and eventually stopped, he poked his head around the corner, slowly waltzing across to the table and wobbling a finger at the pie, "who... Would this be for?" He questioned, sitting his chin against the tops of his now crossed hands.

You shrugged, "I don't actually really know," you admitted. He sniffled, "can I have it?" You stared intently at the pie, taking no notice of the sounds of Sam's inability to keep down alcohol in the background.

"Only if I can have a bit," you bargained, he squinted, almost suspiciously, at you and then at the pie. "Sure," you smiled, holding your knuckles loosely to your nose as the intoxicating liquid you ingested caused a giggle to roam from your chest.

"You make this?" He inquired, you nodded, sitting your arm against the edge of the table to steady your self, "ayyyyup." 

He leaned forward, at first you thought he was going to pass out and spazmed a little in response, but his arms wrapped around you, his face nuzzling into your hair. The smell of leather hit your nose as you breathed in, soon to be accompanied by salt, smoke, earth, cologne and a few other unfamiliar smells that you were slowly growing accustomed too while adventuring with the boys.

His heavy arms wrapped lazily around your shoulders, you squished your arms under his to reach his spine and ran your thumbs over the leather on his back. You noted the occasional dents and scratches that adorned the well worn jacket, your mind trailed to the thoughts of where these marks had come from and how.

The sounds of Dean's gentle breath almost lulled you into some kind of trance, but the smell of alcohol (clearly distinct in his clothes and breathing) immediately pulled you out of it.

After an uncomfortable amount of time in this warm, drunken embrace you thought that maybe he had passed out, but the feeling of his arms slowly retracting back to his sides told you other wise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse myself if it's a little sloppy.


End file.
